musicafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Eminem:Hailie's Song
"Halies Song" é uma música do rapper Eminem, presente no álbum The Eminem Show de 2002. A música é dedicada a Haile, filha do artista. Letra I can't sing it I feel like singin' I wanna fuckin' sing 'Cuz I'm happy Yeah, I'm happy Ha Ha I got my baby back Yo, check it out Somedays I sit (sit), starin' out the window Watchin' this world pass me by Sometimes I think (think) there's nothin' to live for (for) I almost break down and cry Sometimes I think I'm crazy I'm crazy, oh so crazy Why am I here, am I just wastin' my time? But then I see my baby Suddenly I'm not crazy It all makes sense when I look into her eyes (Oh no) Sometimes It feels like the world's on my shoulders Everyone's leanin' on me 'Cuz sometimes it feels like the world's almost over But then she comes back to me My baby girl (girl) (Hailie laughs) keeps gettin' older I watch her grow up with pride People make jokes (jokes), 'cuz they don't understand me (me) They just don't see my real side I act like shit don't phase me, Inside it drives me crazy My insecurities could eat me alive But then I see my baby Suddenly I'm not crazy It all makes sense when I look into her eyes Sometimes It feels like the world's on my shoulders Everyone's leanin' on me 'Cuz sometimes it feels like the world's almost over But then she comes back to me Yeah and if I could sing, I'd keep singin' this song to my daughter If I could hit the notes, I'd blow somethin' as long as my father To show her how I feel about her, how proud I am that I got 'er God, I'm a daddy, I'm so glad that her mom didn't *censurado* (abort her) Now you prob'ly get this picture from my public persona That I'm a pistol-packin' drug-addict who bags on his mama, But I wanna just take this time out to be perfectly honest 'Cuz there's a lot of shit I keep bottled that hurts deep inside o' ma soul, And just know that I grow colder the older I grow This boulder on my shoulder that gets heavy and harder to hold And this load is like the weight of the world And I think my neck is breakin' should I just give up Or try to live up to these expectations? now look, I love my daughter more than life in itself, But I got a wife who's determined to make my life livin' hell But I handle it well, given the circumstances I'm dealt So many chances, man, it's too bad, coulda had someone else But the years that I've wasted are nothin' to the tears that I've tasted So here's what I'm facin': 3 felonies, 6 years of probation I've went to jail for this woman, I've been to bat for this woman I've taken bats to people's backs, bent over backwards for this woman Man, I shoulda seen it comin', what'd I stick my penis up in? Woulda ripped the pre-nup if I'd seen what she was fuckin' But fuck it, it's over, there's no more reason to cry no more I got my baby, baby the only lady that I adore, Hailie So sayonara, try tomorra, nice to know ya My baby's travelled back to the arms of her rightful owner And suddenly it seems that my shoulder blades have just shifted It's like the greatest gift you can get The weight has been lifted Now it don't feel like the world's on my shoulders Everyone's leanin' on me Cause my baby knows that her daddy's a soldier Nothin' can take her from me Outro - Spoken Woo! I told you, I can't sing. Oh well, I tried Hailie, remember when I said If you ever need anything, daddy will be right there? Well guess what, daddy's here. And I ain't goin' nowhere baby I love you (kiss) Curiosidades *A mulher a qual Eminem se refere na música é Kim Mathers, ex-esposa de Eminem e mãe de Hailie. Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Rap Categoria:Músicas de Eminem Categoria:Músicas de 2002